Talk:Golden Freddy/@comment-5895241-20141126222513/@comment-94.4.217.103-20141127193425
IT'S NOT A PREQUEL BECAUSE: 1. Explain the beaten up old animatronics. 2. Explain beaten up golden freddy. 3. Explain the new(Bb and marionette) Animatronics 4. Even if it is a prequel, scott would've confirmed it by now. 1. The animatronics are from the resturant before this one. So it was set in a diner before FNaF 2, which was set before FNaF 1, which might be the next FNaF game, so FNaF 3, if Scott is inclined to go in that direction. Those robots got shut down to the very first resturant, they were left in the back of the store in the next diner (FNaF 2), but then the Toy versions of the animatronics got scrapped, so the company was forced to bring back the very first animatronics and use them, aka the Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy from the first FNaF. 2. Golden Freddy has always been beaten up. FNaF 1, he's a hallucination. FNaF 2, the killer used a "golden suit" to kill some kids, so FNaF 2 implied that Golden Freddy had his endoskeleton ripped outta him or that he never had one (explains the wires coming out of his eye) or was waiting for one. 3. Balloon Boy and the Marionette were presumably scrapped with the FNaF 2 Toy Animatronics, as in FNaF 1 there can be images scene of the Marionette's crying face on the posters of the wall. See here: http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/East_Hall?file=EastHall_4A_Scream.png. 4. Scott hasn't really confirmed much of this game: who is the culprit of the Bite of 87 (could be Foxy, could be Mangle), who was the killer in the suit (was it the employee before Jeremy in FNaF 2, or some random stranger), is Mangle confirmed as a boy or a girl (neither really given it's an animatronic, but it has more of a girlish appearance and the Lady's Night Custom Night setting say it's a chick, so bleh), and why the animatronics want to kill the player (children haunting suits, the animtronics actually wanting to stuff you into a suit, a combo of both)? Scott has confirmed NONE of this. It is left to fan theory. But it is heavily implied in the game that the Bite of 87 occcured after Night 6, but the murders of 87 occued before Night 6, in FNaF 2, which occured before FNaF 1. As stated in one of the comments before, on the pay day check you get paid during 1987. The xx used on the paycheck in the first game is not really an excuse to when it was set, either Scott just didn't want to list a date because it would seem silly/undeed to actually do so or for story/mystery/horror sake. And for another comment, Phone Guy was alive in FNaF 2, but was killed on Night 4 in FNaF 1. He said in FNaF 2 that he was going to take over the night shifts, thus leading to FNaF 2. You're deciding it's not a prequel, because it doesn't have the words "prequel" written in the title there, buddy. I've used this example before, but the movie Underworld had 3 movies. Movies 1 and 2 were in chronological order, one set after the other, but movie 3 was set before movie 1, and despite being called a 3rd movie doesn't mean it's a sequel to the 2nd. It too was also a prequel.